Dentocraniofacial variables, with emphasis on the cranial base, cranial vault, maxilla and mandible will be studied in normal children. Long-term growth patterns of individual children will be analyzed using well-established and more recent statistical techniques. The study will include interrelationships between variables at particular ages, changes in these relationships across age and the effects on growth patterns of factors that influence other aspects of physical growth. The existing long-term serial cephalometric radiographs allow analyses of secular changes and intrafamilial studies relevant to genetic effects (e.g., parent-child comparisons); the latter will be studied also employing recorded genetic markers. The effectiveness of serial data, of recorded maturity ratings, e.g., skeletal age, menarche, and of mathematical models in craniofacial growth in children with hypopituitarism. The findings will be valuable to human biologists and will assist the clinical work of orthodontists, pediatricians, nutritionists and speech therapists. These professional groups require additional knowledge of craniofacial growth, its correlates, determinants and accurate prediction.